Prometidos
by Stelle Storm
Summary: La madre de Prim no desea que ella repita sus mismos errores y le procura el más brillante de los futuros, la ha comprometido con el hijo menor del panadero: Peeta Mellark, sin saber que éste ha amado en secreto a su hija mayor Katniss desde que ambos eran unos niños. En un principio Prim se rehúsa a llevar a cabo un matrimonio por conveniencia hasta que empieza a conocerlo.
1. I

Participa en el Reto _**"Elije tu personaje"**_ del foro _ **Hasta el Final de la Pradera**_ _._

 _Responde a la siguiente petición de Mikah Valyria: "Prim tiene 17 años y está comprometida con Peeta Mellark, el hijo menor del panadero. Pero Peeta tiene sentimientos hacia Katniss, la hermana de esta. Así que ella deberá luchar para ser la única dueña de su amor (...) Mientras más novelero sea, será genial. Ubicado dentro del mundo de Panem."_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** : Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: **_Los Juegos del Hambre_**. Aquello que reconozcan del universo de los libros es de ella, el resto mío.

* * *

 **Prometidos**

* * *

 _Prim es el orgullo y la esperanza de su madre, quien no desea que repita sus mismos errores y le procura el más brillante de los futuros, por eso la ha comprometido con el hijo menor del panadero, un bombón llamado Peeta Mellark, sin saber que éste ha amado en secreto a su hija mayor Katniss desde que ambos eran unos niños. En un principio Prim se rehúsa a llevar a cabo un matrimonio por conveniencia, pero esto cambia una vez que empieza a conocer a su prometido._

* * *

 **I**

Nuestras circunstancias de vida no fueron particularmente afortunadas. Como sabrán, vivir en el Distrito Doce no es ni por asomo fácil, hay que pelear con el hambre, la miseria y la muerte cada día, eso es algo que mi hermana y yo aprendimos demasiado pronto, por desgracia. Lo bueno es que nos hemos curtido con el sufrimiento, que somos unas luchadoras, que de ninguna manera nos dejaremos vencer pues hemos tenido el mejor de los ejemplos en nuestra madre...

La historia que quiero contarles empezó cuando mamá, la hija única de una pareja de boticarios, se enamoró de nuestro padre, un chico cuyo futuro estaba escrito: él no podía aspirar más que a ser un minero, al menos legalmente, ya que, de manera ilícita, cazaba en el bosque fuera de los lindes del distrito. No resulta asombroso que mamá se enamorara de él, si te pones a pensar que papá además de ser atractivo tenía una voz capaz de enamorar hasta a los ángeles. Fue tan grande su amor que renunció a una vida relativamente cómoda y escapó con papá yéndose a vivir al barrio minero, desprovista de cualquier herencia y de su anterior _status_. Lamentablemente la felicidad no fue duradera, yo apenas estaba empezando a mudar los dientes de leche cuando papá murió en un espantoso accidente en las minas.

Tras la muerte de papá nuestra madre cerró en banda su corazón al amor e hizo de todo para regresar a su antigua posición como boticaria, fue una ardua lucha, pero a base de esfuerzos lo logró: Primero utilizó la compensación por la muerte de papá para rentar una pequeña casita, donde reabrió la botica, la cual estaba siempre surtida de medicinas gracias a la ayuda de Katniss, quien había aprendido a moverse en los bosques junto a papá cuando él estaba vivo, se encargaba de recoger las plantas medicinales, también nos traía carne fresca, tubérculos y frutas; las cuales además de abastecer la despensa, solía intercambiar en el mercado negro por productos poco asequibles. Éramos una rareza total, tres mujeres solas, pero empecinadas en no dejarnos vencer por la adversidad.

Yo también quería sentirme útil, así que fui aprendiendo de sanación junto a mamá y con el tiempo nos fuimos compartiendo la carga. Algunas veces, cuando los accidentes o epidemias atiborraban de pacientes nuestra pequeña sala, incluso Katniss debía ayudar, aunque nunca ha sido del todo hábil en esto, cuando hay sangre de por medio es mejor no contar con ella, sale corriendo derechita al bosque.

Así fue que superamos los embates de la vida, por fortuna aquí seguimos, juntas las tres, con el tiempo mamá reunió lo suficiente para comprar una casa más céntrica y más grande, arriba hay dos dormitorios, aún comparto la alcoba con Kat, y abajo además de la cocina y una salita tenemos una pequeña habitación donde mamá hace sus consultas.

Ya Kat tiene veintiún años, su mayor temor es que yo salga cosechada en mi último año como elegible y no pueda hacer nada para salvarme. Yo en cambio he superado ese miedo, no tengo más papeletas que las que me corresponden por mi edad, al igual que mi hermana, el esfuerzo de mamá aunado a los aportes que hacíamos Kat y yo, permitieron que nunca recurriéramos a las teselas. Estoy todo lo segura que podría estar.

Acá en el Doce es una especie de tradición hacerse de novios después de superar las siete cosechas, y cuando Kat lo hizo mamá le permitió hacerse novia de Gale Hawthorne, un chico de la Veta, que perdió a su padre en el mismo accidente que se llevó al nuestro. A veces Gale me recuerda tanto a papá que incluso llego a pensar que Katniss lo aceptó en parte por eso, ya que siempre se había mostrado reticente a tener una pareja y a traer hijos al mundo, fue una sorpresa cuando nos enteramos, pues parecían sólo buenos amigos, pero supongo que en el bosque pasaban más cosas de las que ella me contaba.

Gale es un chico valiente y luchador, es tan parecido a Katniss que a veces parecen más hermanos que ella y yo. A diferencia de ellos yo he heredado los rasgos de mi madre: la tez clara, el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, característicos de mis actuales vecinos y en ellos ha puesto mamá mi futuro y mi destino, tengo diecisiete años, acabo de superar mi penúltima cosecha y mamá se dio a la tarea de arreglar un acuerdo nupcial para mí... el escogido ha sido el hijo menor de los dueños de la panadería.

Nunca había considerado para mí un matrimonio por conveniencia, no sospeché siquiera las intenciones de mamá ya que había sido bastante laxa con mi hermana. Nunca lo habría aceptado de no ser por lo que sentí la primera vez que vi a Peeta Mellark.

Él y sus padres fueron invitados a una cena en mi casa, la mujer era poco expresiva y de hecho algo huraña, lucía amargada con el ceño permanentemente fruncido y sus labios, casi inexistentes, permanecían pegados en un gesto de evidente desagrado, el esposo en cambio se mostraba demasiado afable, en especial con mamá. Y él, Peeta, lucía una expresión indescifrable que me hacía cuestionarme hasta qué punto también él estaba siendo forzado. Es un hombre atractivo, de anchas espaldas, alto y con pecas, que se veía algo incómodo ante la situación.

En casa todo estaba preparado para la ocasión, todo pulcramente ordenado, la cena preparada por mamá y a través del viejo reproductor sonaba una música suave, animando el ambiente, también nosotras nos engalanamos, las tres vamos con unos elegantes atuendos que generalmente no usamos: Mi madre un vestido negro y unos zapatos a juego, a Katniss, que está presente por curiosidad más que por otra cosa, hubo que obligarla a ponerse el vestido color verde que usó para su última cosecha, y yo luzco un vestido nuevo de satén de un pálido tono rosa, mamá lo mandó a hacer con la señora Pitman especialmente para la ocasión.

Me avergüenza incluso mirarlo a los ojos y tanto él como yo permanecemos en silencio durante la velada. El comedor se siente pequeño ante la presencia de tanta gente, no puedo creer lo extraña e inesperada que es la situación, frente a mí está sentado el hombre que ha de ser mi esposo. La idea es rápidamente desechada cuando me siento enrojecer.

No sé, es increíble estar en esta situación, a mi lado Katniss sonríe quedamente en varias oportunidades, pero sé que lo que verdaderamente desea es estallar en carcajadas ante lo irónico y absurdo de todo esto. Y yo siento la necesidad de retorcerle el cuello.

¿Por qué a mí, mamá? ¿Por qué con Kat fue todo más fácil...? Siempre Kat ha reclamado que yo soy la niña consentida, la favorita de mamá, pues de poco me ha servido, ella tiene lo que a mí nunca me dará: Libertad.

* * *

 ** _¿Qué les ha parecido esta señora Everdeen? Gracias a su actitud sus hijas han recibido un ejemplo de constancia. Obviamente nunca ocurrió lo del pan y Kat jamás se interesó por Peeta. Pero él sí la escuchó el primer día de clases, con el mismo efecto, se enamoró locamente de la chica de la trenza._**


	2. II

**II**

En principio la idea fue de mamá y cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es casi imposible disuadirla, al contrario, ella convenció a papá y este, a la larga, terminó convenciéndome a mí. Yo creía que era una broma pesada, tanto él como mis hermanos mayores eran conscientes de lo mucho que me había gustado, desde siempre, Katniss Everdeen, la hermana mayor de la chica que mi madre ha elegido para convertirse en mi esposa; por otro lado, para nadie en casa era un secreto que en su juventud papá había suspirado por la señora Everdeen y para completar, a mamá las tres les caían muy mal. No había manera de que, considerando todo eso, yo pensara que la propuesta fuera seria. Sin embargo, a lo largo de los años la botica Everdeen no ha dejado de crecer y eso es lo que ha llamado la atención de mamá, dejando de lado sus antipatías, o al menos, ocultándolas muy bien.

El plan original de mamá, hace unos años, cuando mis hermanos y yo por fin salimos de las listas de la cosecha, era que yo me casara con Delly Cartwright, compartiendo la mitad de la zapatería de sus padres con su hermano mayor. Mamá no sabía que mi amiga estaba loca por Bran, cuando este se casó ella se lió por despecho con Thom, un chico del barrio minero, y por mala suerte salió embarazada. Fue todo un escándalo cuando sus padres la obligaron a casarse con él y la corrieron de su casa, dejándola de lado por haberse atrevido a enredarse con un minero.

Después mi mamá salió con su nueva "solución", mi primera reacción al saber que hablaban en serio fue negarme de plano. No había manera en que yo aceptara desposar a su hermana, pero papá me hizo entrar en razón, exponiéndome las cosas desde su punto de vista: ya la panadería no es lo suficientemente rentable, como para mantener a tantas bocas; mis hermanos mayores aunque se han casado, han llevado a sus respectivas mujeres a casa y además de ellas la familia sigue en crecimiento: Rye y Jasmine tuvieron una niña el año pasado y un pequeño en septiembre; Bran y Vivien están esperando gemelos, a juzgar por el abultado vientre de mi cuñada. Por si fuera poco, me hizo darme cuenta de que si en todos estos años no he sido capaz de declarármele a Katniss, ahora que tiene novio es demasiado tarde. Cualquiera pensaría que la señora Everdeen se mostraría más reacia a dejar a su hija mayor emparejarse con un minero, después de lo que ocurrió con su esposo, pero es un hecho, Katniss y Gale son novios desde hace tres años, en cualquier momento se casarán y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto a estas alturas. Por otro lado, Prim es un encanto y por descontado la única heredera de la Botica Everdeen, aunque yo no sepa nada de medicinas estoy dispuesto a aprender. Si realmente pongo de mi parte, seré capaz de hacerla feliz...

La vivienda es más pequeña que la nuestra, pero está muy limpia y ordenada, decorada con esmero. Pensar que la única vez que vine antes estaba inconsciente, me habían derribado durante una práctica de lucha y demoré demasiado en recobrar el conocimiento, cuando supe donde estaba le supliqué a Rye que me sacara de aquí, no quería que Katniss me viera en aquel estado, y hoy siento la misma angustia al notar que ella estará presente durante la cena. Las tres mujeres Everdeen nos reciben muy elegantes, la señora me planta dos besos en las mejillas, al igual que a mi madre, y cuando se hacen las presentaciones formales soy yo quien le da un beso a cada una de las chicas, recordándome a cada instante mientras nos acomodamos en el salón que Katniss tiene novio y que esta noche me comprometeré con su hermana.

La comida es exquisita, al igual que la visión de las hermanas, sentadas lado a lado, tan disímiles y a la vez tan hermosas. Sin embargo, a pesar de la insistente tentación de mirar a Katniss, me obligo a dedicar mis miradas sólo a la menor; eso no evita que note la miradas y sonrisas que intercambian cada tanto, es la primera vez que no la veo con el ceño fruncido. Mamá es la única que parece haber chupado un limón, no soporta a las Everdeens, pero se traga el orgullo ante lo que ella misma ha llamado un excelente partido. Mi padre en cambio ha sido todo sonrisas, ha hecho lo que ha estado a su alcance para animar la velada, al igual que mi futura suegra, pero Prim, Katniss, mi madre y yo no les hemos sido de mucha ayuda. Casi al finalizar la comida, entre charlas insustanciales, papá se levanta y propone un brindis.

—Hijos, permítanme felicitarles por el paso tan importante que están dando a partir de hoy. Primrose, estoy seguro de que serás una excelente esposa y una amorosa madre. Y tú, Peeta, eres tan bondadoso y responsable que sin duda harías feliz a cualquier mujer, en especial a la dulce Prim. Sólo dicha vislumbro en su futuro.

Olvido lo que esperan de mí y apenas logro musitar un gracias, pero la madre de Prim le da una mirada y la chica se levanta y tiende su mano hacia mí. Así que comprendo que debo entregarle la sortija. Temblando, más por la presencia de Katniss que por el momento en sí, saco la sortija que llevo en el bolsillo.

—Prim —me aclaro la garganta—, estoy muy feliz de que hayas aceptado ser mi esposa... te doy esta sortija como símbolo de nuestro compromiso y te prometo que siempre haré lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz.

La mano de Prim entre las mías se siente menuda y delicada, también al igual que las mías está húmeda y temblorosa, la miro a los ojos y observo miedo, si tan sólo supiera que no hay nada que temer, jamás me atrevería a lastimarla intencionalmente.

—Y yo prometo que... que... también te haré feliz.

Katniss suelta una risa tonta y su madre le dedica una mirada severa, para luego levantar su copa y unirse a mis padres que brindan por nosotros.

Yo me quedo prendado de los ojos azules de mi prometida, me conmueve verla tan insegura, quizá porque ante mis ojos continúa siendo la hermana menor de Katniss, la niña pequeña de las dos trenzas que emocionada solía encargar aquellos pastelitos de arándanos y me cuesta verla como una chica prácticamente una adulta, a la que más o menos dentro de un año desposaré.

Pero a la vez afloran en mí unas ansias locas de protegerla, de no permitir que nada ni nadie la haga sufrir, sabiendo que tal vez ese poder sólo lo tenga yo.


	3. III

**III**

La noche está muy linda afuera... Ha refrescado el calor, el cielo despejado está cuajado de estrellas y la luna se asemeja a una linda sonrisa ladeada, es la noche ideal para el romance, o eso diría en alguno de los libros rosas que tanto le gustan a mi amiga Rosalind.

Al salir por fin siento que vuelvo a respirar con normalidad, por lo general contemplar el cielo nocturno me tranquiliza, pero esta noche soy un manojo de nervios; la suave tela del vestido parece insuficiente para mitigar un frío que probablemente nace en mi interior.

Ha sido su idea salir un momento de la casa, escaparnos de las miradas inquisitivas de nuestros familiares. Es algo que le tengo que agradecer, pero las palabras no encuentran orden ni concierto dentro de mi cabeza...

Apenas podemos dar unos pocos pasos en el pequeño jardín, pero al salir ambos dejamos escapar un largo suspiro liberador y al ser consciente de la acción del otro nos miramos y sonreímos. Tiene una linda sonrisa y sus ojos brillan.

—Vaya... disculpa por todo, no entiendo bien de qué va esto —empiezo a balbucear atropelladamente—. No sé cómo continuar, no sé si esperaban que nos besáramos, es decir, apenas nos conocemos...

Peeta Mellark es más alto y fornido de lo que recuerdo cuando iba al instituto, su rostro ha adquirido unos ángulos duros que denotan masculinidad y se ha dejado crecer la barba, luciéndola en un cuidadísimo candado, en definitiva ya es todo un hombre, pero su mirada amigable y gentil no ha cambiado ni un ápice, lo único que había echado de menos durante la velada era su sonrisa franca, pues hasta ahora había estado bastante serio. Y lo entiendo, si esto es para él tan inverosímil como para mí.

Me es imposible disimular cuan nerviosa me encuentro y a él no se le escapa.

—Tranquilízate, Prim... Yo estoy igual de perdido, pero si algo tengo claro es que no hay prisas. Como lo has dicho, apenas nos conocemos, tenemos que empezar a tratarnos, ser amigos...

—Es que ellos esperan...

—Shhht... no te desesperes, lo que ellos quieren ya está hecho: estamos prometidos y dentro de un año nos casaremos. ¿Cómo llegaremos a ese día? Eso sólo depende de ti y de mí —puntualiza con una seguridad que no deja lugar a dudas, definitivamente siento que no me costará nada confiar en él, y no sé si preocuparme o no por eso—. Y si me preguntas no tengo prisa, creo que tenemos que conocernos mejor, aún vas a la escuela, disfruta con tus amigas, diviértete, comparte con tu familia, la experiencia me dice que una vez casados todo en esta casa va a cambiar y mucho...

—¿La experiencia? —Cuestiono cohibida, la verdad no tengo prácticamente ninguna vivencia que me preparara para lo que estoy viviendo, ni siquiera el ejemplo de mi hermana mayor.

—Mis hermanos ya se han casado —me explica.

—Claro. Lástima que yo no pueda guiarme con la experiencia de Katniss. Con ella las cosas han sido totalmente diferentes.

—Sí. Es extraño que tu madre haya permitido que se relacionara con un minero...

Me sorprendo al ver lo enterado que está de nuestra vida, pero supongo que mi hermana mayor fue su primera opción, ellos tienen la misma edad e hicieron juntos algunos cursos en el instituto.

—¿No conoces a Kat? —le pregunto retóricamente— No habría manera de forzarla a hacer nada que ella no desee.

—¿Te obligan a casarte conmigo, Prim?

—¿A ti no? — Replico. —Es decir, no es una obligación, pero no nos conocemos prácticamente de nada y dentro de un año nos vamos a casar. ¿Es que acaso no existe otra persona que desearías ocupase mi lugar?

Sus límpidos ojos azules se entrecierran con sospecha, pero al igual que yo rebate la pregunta con otra:

—¿Para ti sí?

—No. Pero tú eres mayor, has tenido tiempo para pensar en esto. La verdad considero estúpido comprometerme a los 17 años, el año que viene podría...

—Ni lo digas, Prim... Eso de ninguna manera ocurrirá...

—No te percibía como alguien supersticioso.

—Sería un golpe terrible para todos.

De pronto un movimiento inusual de las cortinas hace que voltee hacia la pequeña ventana, tras el cristal su madre nos observa con insistencia. Peeta sigue la dirección de mi mirada y niega con la cabeza, sujetándose el punte de la nariz con los dedos, está tan tenso como yo nerviosa.

—Parece que tu mamá sigue esperando aquel beso... —Bromeo.

En un gesto que aniña su cara dramáticamente Peeta sonríe y toma mi mano con suma delicadeza, sus dedos se sienten ásperos pero su contacto es cálido, y tierno... mirándome a los ojos me da un casto beso en el dorso, y algo en mi interior se contagia de aquella calidez, al punto que siento enrojecer mis mejillas.

Un cosquilleo intenso e inoportuno se afianza en mi estómago y me entran unas ganas locas de reír que reprimo con esfuerzo. Así que antes de cometer un desatino, ahora tomándolo yo de la mano regresamos a la casa.

* * *

Cuando nos despedimos aquella noche me siento totalmente convencida de que Peeta Mellark es alguien en quien puedo confiar. Y aunque no lo parezca, para mí es un gran paso, aunque mil y un dudas continúan agobiándome.

Mamá, prácticamente exhausta por los preparativos, se retira enseguida a su habitación. Katniss y yo nos quedamos en el comedor, terminándonos el licor dulce que trajeron mis futuros suegros.

El alcohol se le sube rápidamente a la cabeza a Kat, pronto está hablando con un extraño tono, arrastrando las palabras y queriendo sujetar mis mejillas como cuando papá aún vivía...

—Y bien, patito... probablemente... bueno seguramente te casarás primero que yo... promete que me platicarás como se siente...

—Mejor desposa pronto a Gale y me cuentas tú... —replico un tanto molesta, no con ella sino con la situación en general.

Siempre ha sido Kat las que hace las cosas por primera vez, la que luego me enseña cómo hacerlas... a menos que se trate de sanación, pero en ese caso mamá me guía. Justo ahora me siento como un pajarillo al que su madre ha empujado desde un árbol muy alto para que aprenda a volar por sí mismo... y no sé si seré capaz.

—No, gracias —repone con su voz patosa—. Gale y yo estamos bien así... Además no muero de ganas de mudarme a la Veta...

—Pero no es justo, ustedes se conocen de siempre y ya tienen bastante tiempo de novios... en cambio yo no sé ni por donde empezar con Peeta...

—Estoy segura de que el panaderito te hará feliz... en el colegio era bastante popular... —Bromea levantando las cejas repetidamente, con cara de que se le ha ido la olla.

—¿Y si yo quisiera a otro? Si me hubiese fijado en el hermano de Gale, por ejemplo... si quisiera estar con Rory... ¿Mamá me lo impediría...? ¿Me impondría a Peeta para satisfacer las expectativas del resto del pueblo? Al fin y al cabo ella también rechazó a un comerciante para irse con papá...

—Tú no quieres a Rory, Prim... no de la forma en que Gale y yo nos queremos —me dice con total seriedad, dejando en evidencia que me ha estado tomando el pelo todo el rato—. Es más dejaste de frecuentarlo cuando te dijo que empezaba a sentir algo por ti...

—Kat lo que no entiendo es por qué mamá es tan diferente contigo... Por qué te deja ser tan libre... mientras que a mí...

—No se trata de eso... Mamá sabe bien que yo me enfrentaría a cualquier imposición, mientras que tú siempre te has apegado a su voluntad, porque ustedes son más parecidas de lo que te das cuenta. Tal vez ahora cuestionas su decisión, pero de alguna manera sé y tú lo descubrirás, que Peeta te hará feliz, que es lo mejor para ti... Además, mamá nunca podría imponerte algo que te hiciera daño...

—La verdad, a pesar del miedo, de lo incomprensible que me ha resultado todo... tengo que reconocer que me gusta y que estoy impaciente por volverlo a ver.


End file.
